Le Diablo Blanc
by indigo
Summary: set in the movieverse, when gambit first comes to the school
1. Default Chapter Title

***Disclaimer: oh for pete's sake, don't sue me man! i'm broke and i don't own any of the x-men***  
Author's Note: This is set in the movieverse and Rogue is about 17.  
  
Le Diablo Blanc  
  
Rogue sat up in bed and stretched. She didn't particularly like waking up at---she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 am---   
7:30 in the morning on a Saturday, but she couldn't help it. The Professor had informed all of the X-Men yesterday that they would be admitting   
a new student to the school, a mutant by the name of Remy LeBeau, and he would be arriving today. He was Rogue's age, 17, and hailed from   
the Big Easy.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if he's got the thick accent," she said to no one in particular. She enjoyed hanging around with the other students at   
the school, especially Bobby, but a new student was always a cause for excitement. It had only been a little over a year since Rogue herself had   
first entered the school. However, it had quickly started feeling like home to her, and now she couldn't imagine being away from the School for   
more than a few weeks.  
  
She got up, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. To her great surprise, she saw that   
Logan was already up, reading the morning paper and nursing a cup of hot coffee. "Geez, Logan, I can't remember the last time I saw you up this  
early," she remarked, grabbing the Cheerios and a jug of milk.  
  
"Yeah kid, I ain't into the mornin' thing, but the Prof asked me to pick up the new dude...what's his name, Lemy? I gotta leave for the   
airport in a few minutes."   
  
Rogue had a sudden inspiration, and it was hard to suppress the excitement in her voice as she said, "Oh, Logan, can I come with you,   
please? It's been ages since we've had a new student! I can't wait to meet him..."  
  
Logan gave her a calculating look and then, conceding, said, "Sure kid. Better grab your coat, it's freezin' out."  
  
As they drove on the freeway in Logan's pick-up, music floating out from the stereo and heater turned to maximum, Rogue couldn't   
help imagining what the new guy looked like. I hope he's cute, a voice in the back of her mind said. She was disgusted with herself for being so   
shallow but, oh, she was only going to be 17 once. Might as well be shallow while she could still use her age as an excuse.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of JFK airport and the two of them stepped out, Rogue letting the wind whip her hair as she pulled her  
hunter-green peacoat tighter around her. "Didn't know New York was still this chilly in April," she said to Logan, who only shrugged and   
continued walking towards the sliding doors that led into the airport.  
  
They stopped just inside the place, glancing up at the monitors as they warmed their hands, checking to see if Remy's flight had landed  
yet. "Yep, there it is, domestic flight 247 from Louisiana," Logan remarked. "C'mon kid, Gate 15's over there." They walked in companionable   
silence, and Rogue felt half-nervous, half-excited as she straightened her coat collar and smoothed her auburn hair.  
  
They reached the gate, and Rogue craned her neck to see over the heads of the other people waiting as the first few passengers started  
leaking out. "I think that's him!" She whispered to Logan, pointing to a young man standing off to one side. "D'you think we should approach  
him?"  
  
"I wouldn't do dat if I were you, petite, since he's not de guy," a heavily accented voice said from behind her. She whirled around and  
almost let her jaw drop as she stared at one of the most perfect human specimens she'd ever seen.  
  
He was tall, maybe 6 feet, with wispy, light brown hair that covered his forehead and got into his eyes. He was clean shaven, and   
wearing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark denim jacket. The thing about his appearance Rogue noticed most, however, was his eyes--  
deep, glittering red on black, crinkled in an amused expression. They should've made him look cruel, like some sort of white devil, but instead,   
they just added to his already handsome features.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marie," she said, holding out a gloved hand for him to shake. He took it, and, instead of shaking it, raised it to his lips and  
kissed it. Rogue could feel herself blushing as she continued, "But everyone calls me Rogue."  
  
"Remy. Call me Gambit if you want to. And dis is Logan, right?" He asked, turning towards Wolverine. "Hi. In case you're wondering,   
de Professor tol' me you'd be pickin' me up. But, he didn't tell me 'bout the cute girl you were bringin' along." His eyes twinkled mischievously   
as he glanced sideways at Rogue. She tried to look nonchalant, but her insides were squirming. The boy WAS cute, even more so than she   
could've hoped. Ohh, I'm gonna be a BIT more distracted during class NOW, she thought.  
***  
Author's Note: OKay people. tell me what you think of the story! it's something i've been wanting to do for some time now. in case you   
haven't noticed, i'm obsessed with the whole remy/rogue relationship. just thought this would be interesting....Part II coming soon... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

***Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, I just borrow them sometimes...don't sue me.**  
Author's Note: I just LOVE gambit!!!   
  
Le Diablo Blanc (Part II)  
  
Rogue was silent as she, Logan, and Remy sat in the truck, headed towards Xavier's School. Remy had been trying to make  
conversation with both of them, but, finding it far too early to engage the two X-Men in anything of the sort, decided to quit   
trying. So they sat in silence, listening to the weather forecast on the radio and wallowing in their own thoughts.  
  
"And so, we'll be having a chilly one today, isolated rain showers and maybe a thunderstorm coming up tonight..."  
  
"Looks like Ororo's gonna have her hands full," Logan remarked, lowering the radio's volume to speak to his two young   
companions.  
  
"Yeah, definitely. Although most of the time she prefers to let Mother Nature do her thing..." Rogue answered.  
  
"Who's Ororo?" Remy asked curiously. He grinned at Rogue as he said this, making her feel very uncomfortable and suddenly  
very flushed all over again.  
  
"Uhm, she's a teacher at the school...one of the oldest students...she can control the weather."  
  
"The weather?? Whoa. Dat's some power." Remy whistled through his teeth.  
  
"Which reminds me, kid, what IS your power?" Logan glanced sideways at the brown-haired teenager sitting next to him before  
returning his eyes to the road. He also stole a quick glance over his own callused knuckles, as if reminded of his own abilities.  
  
"Well, let's just wait till we get out in de open, den I can show ya."  
  
"Oh, one of those destructive powers, huh?" Rogue said, trying not to sound too stupid. "Hmm. My power's nothin' like that...  
more of an internal power, if you can call it that."  
  
"And dis power would be...??"  
  
"I...I....it's sort of like, draining the energy from a person, but not their energy, their powers and psyche, just by skin-to-skin   
contact," she said all this very fast, the words tumbling out of her before she could stop them.   
  
"So you can't TOUCH anyone?" Gambit asked, clearly surprised and maybe...disappointed?  
  
"Yes, she can't touch anyone," Logan growled, clearly annoyed at this young upstart making his favorite kid feel uncomfortable.   
Rogue thanked him silently that he had appointed himself her protector. It felt good to have him around to stave off Remy's questions.  
  
"Oh." Remy sat back in contemplative silence. Rogue glanced at him from time to time, admiring his beautiful long lashes just as  
they pulled up to the main door of the mansion.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you around," she said to him as they piled out of the pick-up. "But first, let's meet the others."  
  
Remy shrugged and followed her, Rogue noticing him looking at her every step of the way.  
  
They reached the door to the Professor's study and Rogue raised a gloved hand to knock, the sound echoing hollowly on the oak  
door. She smiled reassuringly at Remy as they both stepped into the richly decorated room, with it's heavy curtains, crackling fire  
and hunter-green decor. "Professor, the new student is here," she said to the dignified-looking man sitting behind the carved mahogany  
desk.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. LeBeau, welcome to my school," Professor Xavier said warmly, extending his hand towards the young man, who took  
it apprehensively. "I've read quite a bit about you," he continued, indicating a thick file on the right-hand side of his desk. "You have  
quite an...interesting history. Please, both of you, have a seat." They sat down in the two carved wooden chairs across from the   
Professor.  
  
Rogue felt Remy squirm uncomfortably in his seat next to her, clearly nervous and uncertain. He would soon learn to like the Professor,  
she thought. I certinaly felt the same way when I first came here.  
  
Professor Xavier cleared his throat and said,"Well, I suppose we should try and see what you can do, run you through some simple  
exercises in the Danger Room. However, I would first like you to meet the rest of my X-Men." He raised two fingers to his temples  
and closed his eyes, and Rogue felt his mental call bore into her head like a thousand nails,"X-MEN! To my study please! The new  
student is here!" Remy looked startled and confused, not quite sure what had just happened.  
  
"It's just his power, Gambit," Rogue muttered. "He's a telepath." Her new friend nodded in understanding as they waited for the other  
X-Men to appear.   
***  
Part III coming soon! please review, my dear fellow fan-fiction writers and readers!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

***Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, people.***  
Author's Note: absolutely no flames, please. i do not respond well to flames. i've been diagnosed   
as clinically insane.  
  
Le Diablo Blanc (Part III)  
  
Wolverine entered the Professor's study first, grumbling about having "met the kid already"  
and flopping down on the sofa near the fire. He was closely followed by Jean and Scott, who sat  
down next to him. Beside her, Rogue noticed Gambit observing them closely.  
  
"Remy, this is Jean Grey, and Scott Summers, two of my original X-Men," Professor Xavier  
said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Remy, is it?" Jean responded politely. Scott just nodded briefly. After  
a few minutes, the last remaining X-Man, Storm, entered the study and sat down.   
  
"Now, my X-Men, this is Remy LeBeau, a.k.a. Gambit. He was just about to demonstrate his   
power for us, and I would request that all of you watch closely. I am going to try and analyze  
where his power comes from, as well as the full extent of it later in the Danger Room."  
  
Gambit stood up confidently, and turned to face the Professor. "Uhm, my power's kinda...kinda  
destructive, Professor. Are you sure you want me to demonstrate it in here?" The Professor simply  
nodded, and Remy shrugged, rolling up the sleeves of his denim jacket and pulling a playing card  
out of his chest pocket. "See, I think what I do is, I charge stuff up, and...when I throw 'em, dey  
go boom!" he explained, closing his eyes and appearing to be concentrating hard. After a few seconds,  
the playing card began to glow with a strange, eery pink light, and just when Rogue thought it  
couldn't get any brighter, Gambit threw it towards a wall of the Professor's study. Jean, however,   
caught it in mid-throw with her telekinesis and it exploded in the air, causing nothing but a few  
sparks to fall to the floor.  
  
"Hmmm...I may not be correct, Remy, but I think what you do is transform an object's potential  
energy into kinetic energy. We will have to test that theory. But first, let me introduce you to my X-Men."  
Then he turned to the X-Men, and introduced them one by one to his new student. "This is Jean Grey, who, as you   
might have guessed,has the power to move objects with her mind. She also has the additional power of telepathy,   
which she is currently developing." Jean nodded in acknowledgment. "And this is Scott Summers, my first  
student. He has the ability to release powerful concussive blasts from his eyes, a power he has yet to learn  
to control, which is why he wears those ruby-quartz glasses." Scott remained passive.  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Scott," Gambit said.  
  
"I believe you've already met Logan and Rogue," Professor Xavier continued, and Gambit gave  
Rogue a wink before turning back to the other X-Men. "And she," he said, nodding towards Storm,"is  
Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. She has the power to control the elements." Storm smiled at him,   
and Gambit smiled back."   
  
"So, that's all of 'em?" Gambit asked.  
  
The Professor wore an amused expression. "Yes, that is all of them for now, Remy. Now, without  
further delay, we should get to the Danger Room. X-Men, you are dismissed, but you are welcome to  
witness Remy's session if you would like to."   
  
Rogue and Gambit trailed out of the study, Professor Xavier following in his wheelchair, which  
was being pushed by Scott, who had decided to watch the session as well. As the Team Leader, he always  
felt that he needed to evaluate the abilities of any new recruits.   
  
They reached a hidden elevator located a little way down the hallway from the Professor's study,  
and stepped inside. When it opened again, it was to a completely different scene. Rogue felt Gambit  
stiffen in shock beside her.  
  
Gone were the carved oak panellings and hunter-green furnishings. The subterranean levels of  
the Mansion were visibly high-tech, its corridor walls sheathed in a silver alloy. There were bright  
white lights on the ceiling every few feet, and the hallway was virtually bare. Rogue and Gambit stepped  
out, and followed the Professor and Scott to a sliding panel that lead to the Danger Room.   
  
Professor Xavier gestured inside. "Remy, I will ask you to go into this chamber and await  
whatever simulations come at you, fighting them off as best as you can. Remember, these are only  
holograms and may only cause minor injuries at worst. This is merely an evaluation of your abilities,  
but nevertheless, I would like you to try your best. We will be observing you from the Control Room."  
At this, he pointed towards a window that looked out into the room.  
  
Remys stepped inside, as the Professor had asked him to, and the panel instantly slid into  
place again. The rest of them made their way to the Control Room to start the program.  
  
As she watched him, Rogue couldn't help but be amazed at how gracefully Gambit moved. He was  
using a bo staff, the kind martial artists used, to propel himself into the air and jump over  
charging holograms. He was also, of course, using his charged playing cards, tossing them with accuracy  
at the nearest thing. He looked even more attractive when he was in action, Rogue thought, then mentally  
slapped herself for being so shallow AGAIN.  
  
When the session was over, Rogue, Scott, and the Professor were waiting outside the Danger  
Room for Remy. He emerged, looking flushed, sweaty, and more handsome than ever, and he was grinning  
broadly. "How'd I do?" He asked the Professor, and then chanced a quick glance at Rogue, obviously  
hoping she'd been impressed. Rogue felt a smug sort of satisfaction at this.   
  
"Let's go back to my study, shall we, and discuss my evaluation between the two of us." He wheeled  
away towards the elevator, Gambit in tow, obviously asking Rogue and Scott to stay behind.  
  
When they were gone, Scott turned to Rogue. "That's okay, Rogue, you can catch up with him  
later." He strode towards the medi-lab, where Jean was working, leaving a blushing Rogue behind.  
***  
Part IV coming soon! I will end this soon I promise....please review and once again, no flames! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

***Disclaimer: i don't own the x-men, bub***  
Author's Note: as always, no flames, but you're welcome to praise my work! hahahaha. enjoy!  
  
Le Diablo Blanc (Part IV)  
  
For the next few days, Rogue walked around the mansion like...well, like a girl who was nervous  
and excited at the same time about the possibility that she might see her crush at every turn. It  
wasn't easy living with Remy. He was too charming, too smooth. She felt as though she had to watch  
herself all the time so that she wouldn't say or do anything stupid in front of him.   
  
That morning, she woke up, dazed and bleary-eyed, in her flannel oreo-print pajamas. She washed  
her face, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
It was nearly 10 am, and she expected the kitchen to be full of the usual noise that went with living  
in a mansion inhabited by dozens of people, but instead, it was empty. Well, not entirely empty. Remy  
was there, reading the paper and shovelling milk and Lucky Charms into his mouth. He glanced at Rogue as  
she entered, and smiled. "Hey, Roguey! Like your pj's..."  
  
"Don't call me that. And yeah, I like 'em too." She sat down across from him and grabbed the  
cereal box. "So where is everyone, Remy? I would think they'd all be up by now, eating breakfast or   
practicing in the Danger Room, in Scott's case."   
  
"Went on a mission...some mutants, dey makin' a scene out in lower Manhattan, attackin' humans  
an' all." He said this as if he was commenting on the weather.  
  
"What?! Where is the Professor? He didn't go with them did he? I can't believe they left me behind!"  
She started to get up, but Remy pulled her back down with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, sit down, Roguey. De Professor ain't here, but not because he went wit' dem. He's  
got some sorta conference at de U.N. And dey left you cuz dey didn't wanna wake you."  
  
"Oh, that's rich! Because they didn't want to wake me...hah! Dammit." She pouted for a minute,  
then brightened. "Hey, we've pretty much got the mansion to ourselves. The other kids went on that   
field trip with Storm, remember? It's cool being the oldest kids...So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Uhm...watch TV?"  
  
She would've choked on her cereal if there had been any in her mouth at the moment. "Watch TV?  
That's the absolute lamest thing I've ever heard. C'mon, this place has UNLIMITED technology and 3  
sublevels! Plus a hangar! Oh...Oh...I have an idea..."  
  
"What? WHAT?" Remy looked curious and wary at the same time.  
  
"Let's...take...one of the minijets...for a SPIN!" She finished triumphantly.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?? De Prof would kill ya, Cyke would kill ya, Stormy would kill ya...heck, they  
may not even HAVE to, you'll prob'ly kill yourself, and me with you."  
  
"So does that mean you're game?"  
  
"Ohhhh yeah!"  
***  
Author's Note: Okay okay okay, I will end this very soon. It's getting quite pointless. Stay tuned  
for the adventure of the teenage Rogue and Gambit flying a minijet without permission.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

***Disclaimer: i don't own gambit, rogue, or any of the x-men***  
Author's Note: this is the beginning of the end.   
  
Le Diablo Blanc (Part V)  
  
"Uhhmmm...wait a minute..."  
  
"Geez Rogue, you forget how to WORK dis t'ing?!"  
  
"No! It's nothing like that! I'm just...making sure..." Rogue squinted at the control panel  
in front of her. She was PRETTY sure that little switch turned the thing on, or was it that button  
over there? In any case, there was no turning back now, not when she'd promised Gambit the ride of his  
life. She would get to have 45 minutes, maybe an hour, of his undivided attention. Plus she would get  
to fly the Raven, one of the X-Men's minijets, something she'd always wanted to do. Cyclops had taken  
the time to explain to her how it worked, how to fly it...but she'd never actually tried it before. Still,  
she knew enough.  
  
"Makin' sure!? Oh man..."  
  
"Stop whining!" She flipped a switch, and the Raven came to life, the engine humming nicely.  
"Okay, I got it now! Let's ROCK!" She took the steering mechanism in her hands and pointed the small  
plane's nose toward the hangar's opening, which was hidden in the face of a cliff overlooking the body  
of water near Salem Center. She pulled the thrusters, and the plane shot forward, its wheels folding   
into its bottom as the Raven took off.   
  
"Whooo-hooo!" Remy shouted. "So where we goin'?"  
  
"Dunno...thought we'd just take her over the lake for a bit...never know when Cyke and the others'll  
be back."  
  
"Okay, fine by me." Remy settled back in the co-pilot's chair, grinning madly. Rogue glanced  
at him from time to time, noting how his grin was slightly lop-sided and how his hair always seemed  
to get in his eyes.   
  
They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the ride, until the worst thing that could've   
happened, did...Rogue suddenly realized she had slight acrophobia.  
  
"Geez, swamp rat, I can't believe we're doin' this!"  
  
"Hey it was your idea!"  
  
"Well YOU could've stopped me!" She said accusingly, pointing a finger in his direction, then  
feeling her heart in her throat as the plane did a slight wobble.   
  
"Why you gettin' cold feet now, Marie? It's not like we can do anyt'ing about it."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I just realized something."  
  
"What's dat?"  
  
"I don't wanna dieeee!" She wailed, as the plane started to nosedive.   
  
"Auuggghh!!! ROGUE!!!" Gambit screamed, reaching over and taking the steering mechanism, then  
righting the plane again. "What's de MATTER wit' you, chere!?"  
  
But Rogue was now curled in a fetal position in the pilot's seat, rocking back and forth and  
looking very scared.  
  
"SHIT!" Remy cursed. He still held the steering mechanism in his hands, and he gently guided  
the plane back towards the hangar, though through her fear, Rogue wondered how he knew how to do that.  
  
She felt herself relax as the plane rolled gently towards its lodging place. It stopped, finally,  
and Gambit, seeing that she was in no shape to stand up, took her in his arms and carried her off the plane.  
He walked the length across the hangar to the door leading back to the mansion, then suddenly stopped dead in   
his tracks. Rogue looked up to see what was the matter.  
  
"Would you two like to explain exactly what you were doing?" Cyclops said, sterner and scarier  
than either of them had ever seen him.  
  
"Damn," Rogue and Gambit said simultaneously under their breaths.  
***  
Author's Note: next part's the last, i promise! kill me if you want, my story is pointless! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

***Disclaimer: i don't own the x-men so please don't sue***  
Author's Note: *grin* you guys are so nice...even if the last part was pointless you still gave me  
good reviews! enjoy...  
  
Le Diablo Blanc (Part VI)  
  
"This is a serious offense. I don't know what to do with you two." Cyclops paced back and forth in the  
War Room, looking disgruntled and shooting evil glares at both Rogue and Gambit. The two teenagers  
were looking at him as if he was a ticking time-bomb, and in truth, he was. He was generally silent  
and stoic, but when he got pissed off...well, let's just say you didn't want to be within ten miles  
of those optic blasts.   
  
"Cyc-Cylops??" Rogue began timidly. "L-Let me explain..."  
  
"Explain WHAT, Rogue? Hmm?? That you two saw your opportunity and went for a little joy ride, not  
realizing the danger you were putting yourselves in? That you could've seriously damaged the plane,  
or, worse, yourselves? That, by the way, both of you are barely old enough to drive, let alone fly  
a minijet?? No Rogue, I don't think there is anything TO explain..."  
  
Neither of them spoke after that. Rogue just shrank back into her chair, and Gambit stayed quiet and  
unmoving.  
  
Finally, Cyclops stopped pacing and faced them. "You two are going to clean this entire mansion, top  
to bottom, over the weekend. That means no going out, no watching TV, no form of fun whatsoever. Oh,  
and by the way...Logan is an absolute PIG."  
***  
  
It was not supposed to be fun, Rogue knew, but still, she couldn't help but enjoy Remy's company   
the whole day Saturday and Sunday. She didn't dare show Cyclops this, however, and tried to keep a  
straight face whenever he looked in to check on them.   
  
"Are you two doing the job WELL?" Scott asked, poking his head in on them straightening out the Rec   
Room.  
  
"Y-Yes..." Rogue replied, barely able to hold in a laugh as Remy did a perfect imitation, deadpan,  
of their Fearless Leader when his back was turned.  
  
"Good, see that you do."  
  
Finally, on Sunday night, exhausted but altogether happy, the two of them went up to the roof to  
watch the stars.  
  
"Hey, Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah, Remy?"  
  
"Dis is nice. I don't remember de las' time I just lay down, lookin' at de stars and next to a   
pretty girl too."  
  
She chuckled. "Oh, stop. You're completely shameless, you know. I remember one of the first things  
you said about me when we met...you said I was cute."  
  
"An' I meant it!"  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that you did..." she said in a totally disbelieving tone.  
  
"No, seriously Rogue. And not jus' your looks. The way you talk to me, an' the way you laugh, the  
way you smile..."  
  
She sat up and looked down at him. "You...you mean all that?"  
  
"Yeah. Every word."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, Remy. You don't know what that means to me, to have someone care about  
me."  
  
"Any time, chere."  
  
They lay there for a while longer, and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
***  
Author's Note: the end!! tell me whatcha think, people!  
  



End file.
